


Three Little Words

by PeanuutFlower



Series: MegaPit [20]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Devotion, Dialogue Light, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, MegaPit, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanuutFlower/pseuds/PeanuutFlower
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is three little words to completely fall for someone.
Relationships: Pit (Kid Icarus)/Rockman | Mega Man
Series: MegaPit [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602994
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Three Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> 'wrote this on a whim, a while ago.

Pit had been crushing hard on Rock since day one. Then again, the angel had had a lot of crushes on various people, from the moment he met them. It was easy to fall in love when you were lonely. And even easier to get over a crush when you realized the person you love would never feel the same way.

And as it was, Mega Man was a legend. Even if he were to act on his feelings and pursue him, he knew the other would not spare a glance towards him.

So Pit paid this umpteenth crush no mind.

Yet, as it was, the robot came to him, asking to be friends. The angel had not known what to make of this, but had gladly accepted, and his life had gotten all the better from it.

He still had a crush, a really persistent crush, on Mega Man. But he figured he would get over it, and learn to fully appreciate their friendship, without the nagging feeling that told him he could have more.

So he lived his day-to-day life, and hung out with all of his friends. And though he tended to follow Rock around like a lost puppy, he figured he could still indulge in his tendency to fanboy about the super fighting robot.

But he knew he was only lying to himself, as he could feel his heart beating faster when he and Rock were doing things together, in an intimacy that turned the angel into a blushing and sputtering mess.

There was also the fact he felt an overwhelming need to prove himself to the robot: he wanted to show him how strong he was, how competent of a hero he was. He wanted to show Rock they could be equals, because being this amazing boy's equal would mean he would have a chance to catch his eye.

So he upped his game, and reinforced his usual fake-confidence and bravado. He was not flirting with Rock, per say, as the robot did not seem to catch on whenever he did try to woo him. But at least this way he could keep his crush's attention to himself. 

He loved it when he could feel Rock's gaze on him as he performed an elaborate stunt or defeated an opponent in a match. He adored hearing the robot praise his work, even the most mundane of tasks and chores he did.

This was a double-edged sword, however, as he also bore witness to instances where Rock complimented other people, and hung out with them. Pit started counting the hours he and the robot spent together, and, without even acknowledging it, started comparing himself to the other people in Rock's life.

But he quickly realized he did not deserve to be at the center of Rock’s world, who, just like all of Pit's friends, had no obligation to stay by his side and put up with him. So, Pit tried his best to let go, despite his heart yearning to hold on to these feelings he was becoming a prisoner to, and distanced himself from the boy who made him happy just by existing.

That is, until one day, Pit broke down into tears, something that felt all too familiar to him. He usually could tell when those things happened, and knew the cause this time was both his inability to protect his goddess from harm back when Galeem attacked, and his self-isolation from his crush and his friends, in the hopes he would stop acting needy and jealous, like a spoiled child.

Pit had thought he had been alone, that is, until Rock had made his presence known to him, and though the angel had been startled, he could not hide nor stop the tears flowing down his face.

The robot had taken careful steps, and sat next to Pit, providing him much needed comfort, listening to the angel ramble on about how he did not deserve the friendships he had, how much of a failure he knew everyone thought he was, and wondering why anyone he knew ever put up with him.

Once he was done, and ready to forget all about his emotional outburst, he felt a hand on his, the robot, his crush, linking their fingers together in a reassuring and gentle squeeze.

The boy looked up at the angel, in wonder and sympathy, and Pit could do little more than stare in awe, as his cheeks flushed and his heartbeat raced.

Then Rock, his Rock, said those three little words, with such care and determination. And stole the angel's heart for himself, forever.

“ _You are worthwhile.”_

* * *

If you had asked him before, if Rock knew what romantic love was, he would have shrugged your question off.

He had no need for such powerful relationships, and only made an exception for strong friendships, the existence of which he appreciated greatly.

But he would have gladly kept all his relationships at that level. That is, until he met Pit.

It had been like the boy had sent one of his arrows straight to the robot's heart: Rock had been charmed by this adorable oaf and his reckless yet endearing behavior.

His shyness and awkwardness around Rock, no doubt intimidated by the robot's reputation and exploits, had only helped seal the deal.

However, Rock knew about infatuation, and had no doubts he would soon fall out of love with the angel. Something he was sort of looking forward to, as his programming went into overdrive whenever the angel did so much as smile brightly at him or laugh a bit too loudly at one of his jokes, turning the robot into a glitchy mess of lovey-dovey feelings and electric sparks.

But as time went by, his glitching became worse, as his love for his angel grew stronger.

He felt the need to know what Pit was doing, whenever he could, all while trying to respect the other boy's boundaries. But he couldn't help but want to be a part of the angel's life, and have him in his line of sight at all times. 

Thankfully, it seemed as if Pit felt the same way, and from day one, he had followed Rock around, always eager to make him laugh or impress him whenever the occasion presented itself. Pit wanted attention, and Rock was more than happy to give this wonderful angel what he craved.

But Rock himself desired something: a romantic relationship with the boy who had slowly but surely become his best friend. And as amazing and thrilling as imagining his life with Pit was, as he daydreamed about cuddling with and kissing the angel whenever he would want to, it also brought him a great deal of sadness.

After all, Pit was wonderful, in every way: he was handsome, kind, strong, and smarter than he gave himself credit for. His passionate drive was alluring, as was his fearless mentality.

But most of all, he was also complex, and had a dark side to him. A side Rock got to witness on accident, that both made him fall deeper in love with his crush, and made him realize how impossible their love would be.

Rock was not complex. He was just a machine. Made to follow rules, and act in a way that was expected of him. Pit did not deserve to be burdened with someone who would never be able to love him as much and as deeply as the angel had every right to be loved.

So the robot forced himself to draw back. He stopped being affectionate with the angel, and focused on his other friends a bit more, hoping that it would quell the flame of passion he felt for Pit.

But it only made it grow stronger, and his love turned into devotion.

Whenever Pit would be in danger, Rock would be there, and take a hit for him. The angel did not like it one bit, but Rock always dismissed him, having made it his duty to protect his angel from harm.

And whenever the angel would ask him why he was doing this, and told him that he did not want to see the robot hurt, Rock would always shake his head sadly, saying how he did not deserve Pit to worry about him.

He could, after all, be easily fixed or replaced. But Pit was as fragile as he was unique. And the thought of losing him made Rock anxious.

So the robot got more and more reckless in his attempts to sacrifice his physical or mental integrity for the sake of his love. That is, until Pit got hurt in his stead, and opened the robot's eyes, getting him out of his one-track-minded duty.

Rock had cried, feeling like a failure, wondering why his beautiful angel would have put himself in danger for someone who was not worthy of such an action. But the angel had smiled even brighter than Rock had ever seen him smile, as he gently wiped Rock's tears.

Pit had softly cupped his head with his hands, his pretty blue eyes looking at him with unbearable softness. Yet, Rock had not been able to look away, entranced by the boy's beauty and kindness, and would have missed those three little words that convinced him to confess his feelings, had he not been fixated on the angel's mouth, already yearning to kiss him.

“ _You do matter.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno how good the final product is, as it was kinda different than how I write my usual stuff, but I still hope it was enjoyable!  
> Whatever the case, thank you for your time! ^^


End file.
